Clémentines: Les dossiers de Carlisle
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Outtakes du point de vue de Carlisle. 1-La rencontre de Carlisle et Bella. 2-Le premier baiser de Carlisle et Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>La rencontre entre Carlisle et Bella du point de vue de Carlisle...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pendant quatre ans, elle a mangé mes repas<em>

_Pendant quatre ans, elle a bu mes vins_

_Et durant tout ce temps_

_Je la nourrissais_

_Pour d'autres hommes._

Je refermai un autre livre complètement inutile. Pourquoi chaque poème que je lisais me faisais penser à Esme?

Chercher le livre idéal allait me rendre dingue. J'étais habitué à ma bibliothèque personnelle de littérature musicale, là où tout était familier et avait du sens. Dans cette immense bibliothèque, chercher des poèmes à comparer à ceux de Debussy était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Frustré, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque quelque chose me fonça dans la jambe. Fort. Pas assez fort pour me faire mal, mais assez fort pour m'énerver. Je levai les yeux au ciel et jurai silencieusement lorsque j'entendis un tas de livres tomber par-terre. _Parfait. _Énervé, je vis volte-face pour engueuler l'imbécile qui avait clairement besoin de faire plus attention à là où il allait.

"Sainte merde."

"Pardon?" répliquai-je sans même y réfléchir.

Je m'étais attendu à voir un adolescent maladroit que j'aurais pu engueuler, donc imaginez ma surprise lorsque je me retrouvai face à face avec une jeune femme. Malgré le fait que ses grands yeux chocolats étaient écarquillés par le choc et l'embarras, ils étaient probablement les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux acajous balançaient contre sa chemise froissée bleue et violette - presque jusqu'à son jean moulant qui semblait être le style de la plupart de mes étudiantes. Un délicieux rosissement se répandait lentement sur ses joues, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Mon premier instinct fut de lui refermer doucement la bouche et de lui dire ce bon vieux 'tu vas gober des mouches comme ça,' mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle serait aussi amusée que moi.

"Je veux dire, est-ce...est-ce que ça va?" balbutia-t-elle en gigotant avec gêne.

Son adorable insécurité fit rapidement disparaître toute ma colère et je lui fis un sourire chaleureux. "Ça va - Y'a pas de mal."

Elle se détendit clairement mais seulement pendant quelques secondes.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'aurais vraiment dû regarder où j'allais." Elle s'accroupit et commença à ramasser les livres qui s'étaient éparpillés par terre. "Je suis vraiment maladroite."

"Ah, voyons, je ne vous crois pas. C'était juste un accident." Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et attrapai quelques livres qui étaient tombés du chariot pour les remettre à leur place.

"Oh, croyez-moi. A côté de moi, Gerald Ford ressemble à Gene Kelly. Et je n'exagère pas."

J'eus l'impression que ce n'était vraiment pas une tentative d'humour - elle se trouvait vraiment si maladroite que ça. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ça me donna envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de caresser ses longs cheveux et de lui dire que ce n'était que dans sa tête. Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas faire ça donc j'essayai de la rassurer différemment.

"Vous n'étiez même pas née lorsque Ford était président, donc je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de faire de telles comparaisons."

Je tendis la main vers un autre livre avant de réaliser, trop tard, qu'elle en fit de même. Sa main recula brusquement, et elle dût perdre l'équilibre, parce qu'ensuite, elle fut pratiquement en position foetale au sol. C'était tellement approprié après ce qu'elle venait de me dire que je ne pus pas croire que c'était un accident.

"Vous l'avez fait exprès," l'accusai-je.

Lentement, elle se redressa jusqu'à finir à genoux - et pendant une seconde, mon esprit fut submergé par le désir.

_Fais gaffe, Carlisle._

"J'aurais préféré, mais nan, c'est tout moi. Je vous l'avais bien dit." Elle était clairement encore plus embarrassée parce que ses joues devinrent complètement rouges.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire, et elle commença rapidement à rassembler les derniers livres.

"Je m'en occupe," offris-je rapidement en essayant de calmer mon rire pour que la pauvre enfant ne soit pas encore plus embarrassée.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. C'est fait. Mais merci quand même...euh..."

"Carlisle. Docteur Carlisle Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Bella. Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir foncé dessus comme ça. J'espère que vous ne faîtes pas semblant d'aller bien pour m'épargner."

Un petit frisson me parcourut lorsqu'elle dit mon nom - Ça me plaisait.

"Bien sûr que non, Bella. En fait, ça a été un plaisir de vous parler."

C'était vrai. Aussi brève que notre rencontre ait été, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui avait éveillé mon intérêt. J'avais l'impression qu'une jeune femme remarquablement intéressante se dissimulait sous cet extérieur timide. C'était le genre de fille qui n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point elle était vraiment belle. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que j'étais un enseignant, mais j'avais rencontré de nombreuses femmes - étudiantes et collègues - qui étaient magnifiques et s'en servaient à leur avantage. Bien sûr, j'avais été avec Esme donc ça ne m'avait pas intéressé, mais ça m'avait irrité de les voir flirter avec moi pour obtenir une meilleure note ou une promotion.

Je ne savais pas quoi, mais quelque chose me disait que Bella était différente de toutes les autres filles que j'avais jamais rencontré.

Je lui tendis la main et elle l'attrapa presque avec hésitation. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens et les serrèrent doucement. Sa petite main trembla légèrement avant de se détendre. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui faire un large sourire stupide, en partie parce que je voulais lui assurer que tout allait bien, mais surtout parce que j'appréciai de sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne.

Pour ma plus grande joie, elle répondit à mon sourire. Son sourire était sincère et tout aussi beau que le reste de son corps, voir même plus.

"Peut-être qu'on tombera l'un sur l'autre sur le campus," continuai-je. La simple possibilité d'une autre rencontre avec Bella serait une excellente raison de commencer à fréquenter la bibliothèque plus souvent.

"J'espère pas," gloussa-t-elle.

Son rire captivant fut la seule indication qu'elle plaisantait; autrement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à lui dissimuler ma déception.

"Je l'admets, mauvais choix de mot," rigolai-je avec elle. "Passez une bonne soirée."

"Vous aussi, Dr. Cullen."

Un autre frisson.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment mettre fin à notre conversation, mais j'étais bien conscient qu'elle devait probablement retourner au travail, donc je me dirigeai à contre-coeur vers l'ascenseur pour partir. C'était inutile pour moi d'essayer de travailler; il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois capable de me concentre maintenant.

Et lorsque je rentrai dans l'ascenseur, je me tournai discrètement pour la regarder une dernière fois. A ma plus grande surprise, elle me regardait aussi, et ma main lui fit automatiquement signe. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, je crus voir autre chose que de l'embarras sur son visage - du désir.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'_elle _ désirait, mais j'avais déjà prévu de retourner à la bibliothèque avant même que l'ascenseur ne soit descendu d'un étage.

* * *

><p><strong>Le poème du début appartient à Spike Milligan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2 -<strong>

_**- Mon Véritable Amour A Mon Coeur, et J'ai Le Sien**_

_**Personne d'autre que la douleur ne m'a jamais aimé.**_

_**Elle m'a séduite du jour où je suis née;**_

_**Elle m'a volé mes jouets, cette jalouse amie**_

_**Et m'a laissé transie.**_

_**Les oiseaux qui dans mon jardin auraient chanté, **_

_**Elle les a fait fuir en gémissant; **_

_**Elle séduisit aussi mes amants lorsque j'étais jeune;**_

_**Et me laissa seule.**_

_**Douleur, je t'ai souvent maudite - maintenant enfin**_

_**Je ne suis plus libre de haïr ton nom;**_

_**Prisonnière de tes bras fins,**_

_**Je n'aime aucun amour sauf le tien. -**_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle eut fini de réciter son poème, mon sang commença à me battre aux tempes.<p>

Elle avait renoncé à l'amour. Complètement.

Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et dans les mots qu'elle disait préférer. Je voulais l'attraper par les épaules et lui dire qu'un jour, quelqu'un l'aimerait comme elle méritait d'être aimée.

Comme j'aurais aimé que cette personne puisse être moi.

"Voilà un choix de poème intéressant," dis-je lentement.

"Je suppose que ça m'est familier." Ses yeux étaient baissés lorsqu'elle haussa les épaules. "Je ressens souvent ça."

Elle me tuait. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir aussi seule? Ne savait-elle pas à quel point elle était spéciale? A peine quelques jours après avoir fait sa connaissance, je savais déjà que n'importe quel homme serait chanceux de l'avoir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le voir?

"J'espère sincèrement que ça changera bientôt, Bella," dis-je en choisissant prudemment mes mots.

Ses magnifiques yeux croisèrent les miens, et j'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. J'étais sur le point de lui le demander lorsque cette stupide horloge commença à carillonner.

"Sainte merde! Il est minuit!" s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre. "Je devrais probablement rentrer."

"Ugh. Et je dois enseigner la théorie musical 30 demain matin," soupirai-je avec résignation. Bien que ça me soit douloureux, si elle voulait partir, je la laisserais.

Je me levai et me plaçai devant elle, lui tendant les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois de plus, je savourais la douceur de ses mains - si froides au toucher. Mes mains devaient probablement être en feu pour elle; il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour les relâcher comme si c'était des patates chaudes.

Mais elle ne les lâcha pas.

Je me figeai. Était-ce vraiment en traind'arriver? Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens alors nous gravitions l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants, nos mains fermement liées entre nous.

_Oh Seigneur, comme j'aimerais..._

Soudainement, sa tête fut pressée contre mon torse. Ses main relâchèrent les miennes - l'une d'entre elle se glissa dans mon dos et l'autre se posa doucement sur mon cœur. Est-ce qu'il battait encore? J'haletai lorsque le parfum de ses cheveux me monta au cerveau comme un boulet de canon.

_Fraises - mes préférées._

"Merci, Carlisle," chuchota-t-elle.

"Pour quoi?" Sans même y réfléchir, mes doigts commencèrent à se glisser dans ses cheveux soyeux, intensifiant son odeur délicieuse.

"D'avoir été si gentil et compréhensif. C'est plus que je ne mérite."

_Oh, ma Bella qui manque de confiance. Comme tu as tort._

"Faux," répondis-je. "Vous méritez d'être heureuse. J'espère juste que vous vous en donnerez la permission un jour."

"Je ne sais pas si nous avons le temps," murmura-t-elle contre mon torse.

_Nous?_

_Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, 'nous'?_

Je sentis sa main commencer à me caresser les côtes.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Si j'avais eu encore une once de résistance en moi, elle venait de disparaître. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal. Je savais que je profitais d'elle et de sa vulnérabilité. J'avais combattu les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle depuis trois jours, et j'avais perdu toutes mes défenses. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, elle _devait _savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le monde qui pensait qu'elle était parfaite.

C'était dingue et stupide de ma part, mais que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'allais lui dire ce que je ressentais en utilisant un langage qu'on parlait tous les deux: la poésie.

"Bella?"

"Oui, Carlisle?"

"Aimeriez-vous entendre un autre poème?" lui demandai-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

"J'adorerais ça."

"Ça s'appelle 'Nuit Sans Fin'."

Je pris une profonde inspiration. J'étais au bord d'une falaise, et une fois que j'aurais sauté, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Nuit Sans Fin...<strong>_

_**Nuit sans fin.**_

_**Tristesse morne des heures où l'on attend!**_

_**Coeur rompu.**_

* * *

><p>Mes doigts se serrèrent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant impossiblement plus près.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fièvre du sang rythmant les douces syllabes de son nom.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Bella." Son nom s'échappa doucement de mes lèvres pour atterrir dans son oreille, comme le premier flocon de neige en hiver.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qu'elle vienne, la trop désirée,<strong>_

_**Qu'elle vienne, la trop aimée,**_

_**Et m'entoure de son parfum de jeune fleur!**_

* * *

><p>Je pris une autre profonde inspiration, noyant mes sens sous son parfum intoxicant. Elle frissonna contre ma joue.<p>

_Je sais. Je le ressens aussi._

Je me reculai et plonger mon regard dans ses yeux. Je n'y vis rien d'autre qu'une permission.

Je déglutis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que mes lèvres mordent le fruit de sa bouche<strong>_

_**Jusqu'à retenir son âme entre mes lèvres! -**_

* * *

><p>Elle savait ce qui allait venir; ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Je ne le lui refuserais pas. Ce serait me refuser moi-même.<p>

Mes lèvres se pressèrent légèrement contre les siennes. Peu importe à quel point je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener dans ma chambre, je me retins - redoutant que Bella ait été hypnotisée par le poème et non pas par moi. Mais sa main se glissa autour de ma nuque, m'attirant plus près alors que toutes mes hésitations disparaissaient.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que du satin contre les miennes. Sa bouche, chaude et accueillante semblait m'inviter, et je fis lentement glisser ma langue sur la sienne. Elle avait même meilleur goût que je ne l'aurais cru - comme des fraises et de la cane à sucre. Comment était-ce possible?

Embrasser Bella était comme entendre Debussy pour la première fois. J'étais instantanément tombé amoureux - réalisant que ce ne serait jamais assez, que je ne m'en lasserais jamais et que ça me rendrait toujours heureux.

Je l'attirai contre moi, voulant sentir chaque parcelle de son corps. J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, le penchant délicatement sur le côté alors que nos langues composaient leur propre symphonie. Ses mains voyageaient partout où elles voulaient, mais elles restaient dans l'Hémisphère Nord.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant de mon self-contrôle. Trahi par mon propre corps, je sentis la manifestation physique de mon erreur se presser fermement contre son ventre.

Mais si ça la dérangeait, elle n'en dit rien.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
